Mobile communication has become increasingly widespread in the United States as well as the rest of the world. Mobile communication enables nearly ubiquitous communication coverage in the United States, promoting subscribers to wireless communication services making and receiving voice calls nearly anywhere. Wireless data communication is growing in importance, supported by new wireless communication protocols that promise to provide ubiquitous broadband data communication.